This grant supports the McDowell Community Outreach Development Program. OBJECTIVES: 1. To have operational an integrated cancer control program for central and eastern Kentucky; 2. To involve health professionals, community representatives, and community organizations with the local District Cancer Councils; and 3. To implement a variety of cancer control programs in prevention, detection, pretreatment evaluation, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care. The goals established for the current year include: 1. Local cancer activities through District Cancer Councils; 2. Maintenance and further development of Cancer Hopeline; 3. Continuation and expansion of Nurse Oncology Demonstration Program; 4. Development and implementation of statewide tumor registry; 5. Implementation of Hospice program; and 6. Implementation of public and professional programs. Activities to date have included: 1. Tumor conferences, seminars, and workshops in central and eastern Kentucky; 2. Public education and screening clinics; 3. Allied Health Project, composed of three major components; the Kentucky January Cancer Education Program, the cancer section in the colloquium class, and the continuing education workshop for health professionals; 4. Patient transportation study for central and eastern Kentucky; and 5. Nurse Oncology Demonstration Program.